prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Nomad
Nomad is the owner of Soul Wars, a member of the Addams Family and the final boss of the Nomad's Reqiuem quest, with the sole purpose of pissing you off, making your life more miserable and of course slashes your hopes of getting your Quest Point cape back like George Osbourne through the Budgets. He is also a shameless ripoff of Von Bolt from Advance Wars: Dual Strike and is well known for having less story to him than a cheese and tomato pizza. At first, Nomad was a simple Elite Dark Mage who got bored and proceeded to stomp around to Jagex Ltd and demand something more interesting. When they refused, Nomad said he was a pker and 3 days later he had a whole minigame all to himself. (see, pkers get everything) Eventually Nomad got kidnapped by a bunch of angry level 70s when they went into the red team (the reasoning was later revealed as 'Destruction is kewwwwwwwl', lost 4-0 and then, when they only got 1 zeal and took their anger out on Nomad. Panicking, Jagex needed a new Nomad quickly, and in a rushed decision placed Uncle Fester in there instead. Which explains why you can now hear the Addams Family theme in the background while playing Soul Wars. (on the bl ue side of course) Uncle Fester orignally had a job as a cover model and was featured primarily on the album 'The Sickness' by Disturbed. However, Jagex decided to make him a level 699 Auto-noob-killer-NPC soon afterwards. Fighting Uncle Fester Nomad After going through a load of pointless mishmash, including some Fisher Price puzzle and defeating a discarded giant monkey man, you can then fight Nomad in his lair. < Nomad is well known for being one of the hardest bosses in the game, due to having OVER NINE THOUSAND life points, the ability to knock your Climbing boots (because you're no risking like a noob) clean off your feet, and also should you get to the point where you are able to beat him go absolutely batshit insane and begin attacking using something with similar accuracy to Registeel's special attack. No, it is not a walk in the park. Nomad is even worse than the world's most volcanic bear for cost-per-attempt, as you've also got the fill up a Beast of Burden with items so you don't end up running out half way and having to commit suicide. Add to the fact he can blast you in FUCKING SECONDS and you've got a boss who will make you pull 40 Twilight New Moon Trailer Reaction faces at once. (No one knows what they are Stormy.) Nomad is also very inconsistent, as he can heal himself by a quarter of his health at will, but only does it once, with no real sign he can't do it again. But it doesn't matter because you'll be already dead. At least your stuff lands nearby when you die. Unless you have a crap connection. Then you'll be all FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-.... And as for the level 100s with Quest cape, well you've got to work for it. Work bloody hard. 30 combat levels to gain. Time starting from now. (That was rubbish Stormy. You're fired.- Angels.) Category:Monsters Category:Utterly Mental Monsters Category:Dangerous